2011 IIHF Women's Challenge Cup of Asia
Yurie Adachi }} The 2011 IIHF Women's Challenge Cup of Asia was the 2nd Women's IIHF Challenge Cup of Asia, an annual international ice hockey tournament. It took place between 11 November, 14 November 2010 in Japan. The games were played in the Kirifuri Arena, Nikko. The Chinese team was the defending champion, having won the 2010 championship. The tournament was won by Japan, who claimed the first title by defeating China 3–1 in the final. Japan's Yurie Adachi and Azusa Nakaoku were the tournament's leading scorer and goaltender in save percentage respectively. Standings Fixtures All times local. | team2 = | score = 12 – 0 | periods = (5–0, 6–0, 1–0) | reference = http://www.iihf.com/fileadmin/user_upload/Game_Sheets/2011WCCoA/2011_IIHF_WCCoA__1_Game_Sheet.pdf | goalie1 = Azusa Nakaoku Shizuka Takahashi | goalie2 = Shin So-jung | progression = 1 – 0 2 – 0 3 – 0 4 – 0 5 – 0 6 – 0 7 – 0 8 – 0 9 – 0 10 – 0 11 – 0 12 – 0 | goals1 = Shimozawa (Hirano) - 00:28 Nakamura (Adachi) - 04:49 Eguchi - 06:02 Sakagami (Hirano, Shimozawa) - 16:43 Osawa (Adachi) - 17:27 Shimozawa (Sakagami) - 20:27 Hirano (Sakagami) - 22:56 Adachi (Nakamura, Osawa) - 29:12 Hirano (Hori) - 31:41 Terashima (Eguchi) - 33:46 Shimozawa (Sakagami, Hirano) (PP) - 38:39 Adachi (Nakamura) - 49:27 | official = Miyuki Nakayama | stadium = Kirifuri Arena | attendance = 110 | penalties1 = 35 | penalties2 = 4 | shots1 = 96 | shots2 = 5 }} | team2 = | score = 7 – 0 | periods = (2–0, 1–0, 4–0) | reference = http://www.iihf.com/fileadmin/user_upload/Game_Sheets/2011WCCoA/2011_IIHF_WCCoA__2_Game_Sheet.pdf | goalie1 = Han Danni | goalie2 = Shin So-jung | progression = 1 – 0 2 – 0 3 – 0 4 – 0 5 – 0 6 – 0 7 – 0 | goals1 = Sun (Zhang, B.) - 12:39 Gao (Ma, Huang) - 16:38 Zhang, M. (Kong) - 39:00 Zhang, S. (Qi) - 43:29 Zhang, B. (Zhang, S., Tang) (PP) - 48:39 Tang (Qi) - 52:57 Gao (Ma, Yu) - 59:19 | official = Kyoko Ugajin | stadium = Kirifuri Arena | attendance = 55 | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 14 | shots1 = 93 | shots2 = 4 }} | team2 = | score = 2 – 1 GWS | periods = (1–0, 0–0, 0–1) (OT: 0–0) (SO: 1–0) | reference = http://www.iihf.com/fileadmin/user_upload/Game_Sheets/2011WCCoA/2011_IIHF_WCCoA__3_Game_Sheet.pdf | goalie1 = Shi Yao | goalie2 = Azusa Nakaoku | progression = 1 – 0 1 – 1 2 – 1 | goals1 = Zhang, B. (Sun, Qi) - 16:07 Zhang, S. (GWS) - 65:00 | goals2 = 55:42 - Osawa (Adachi) | official = Kyoko Ugajin | stadium = Kirifuri Arena | attendance = 190 | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 8 | shots1 = 26 | shots2 = 38 }} Gold medal game | team2 = | score = 1 – 3 | periods = (0–1, 1–0, 0–2) | reference = http://www.iihf.com/fileadmin/user_upload/Game_Sheets/2011WCCoA/2011_IIHF_WCCoA__4_Game_Sheet.pdf | goalie1 = Shi Yao | goalie2 = Azusa Nakaoku | progression = 0 – 1 1 – 1 1 – 2 1 – 3 | goals1 = Zhang, S. (Qi) - 22:54 | goals2 = 19:36 - Osawa (Nakamura, Adachi) 49:05 - Shimozawa (Hirano, Aoki) 56:09 - Nakamura (Adachi, Kondo) | official = Kyoko Ugajin | stadium = Kirifuri Arena | attendance = 250 | penalties1 = 18 | penalties2 = 8 | shots1 = 27 | shots2 = 50 }} Scoring leaders List shows the top ten skaters sorted by points, then goals, assists, and the lower penalties in minutes. Leading goaltenders conceded four goals and finished with a save percentage of 95.45]] Only the top goaltenders, based on save percentage, who have played at least 40% of their team's minutes are included in this list. References External links *IIHF.com Category:2010 in hockey 2011 Women's